The state of the art does not comprise machines dedicated to cleaning shoes, particularly sports shoes: athletes have to perform the cleaning and care of their shoes by hand.
There are, however, machines for cleaning work shoes of workers in the food industry, where the worker transits trough a set location wearing the shoes or boots, where a series of brushes and jets of water clean the soles and the upper part of the shoes or boots. There are, finally, also machines for polishing shoes, typically used by shoe polishers, having brushes, with vertical axis, that rotate around the shoe worn by the user, which apply the polish and subsequently perform the final polishing.
Finally, in the sports environment, the task of cleaning the shoes is a long and laborious one, especially in sports played in grassy fields, and, whilst the better paid athletes can afford to delegate the said task to the appropriate personnel, amateur or hobby athletes have to perform the task in the changing rooms after the game or sporting event, or later at home. In this case the mud and dirt often dries out on the shoes, making the subsequent task of cleaning the shoes longer and more difficult.
Such state of the art may be subject to considerable improvement regarding the possibility to free the user to have shoes on during the cleaning and to make more fast and reliable the cleaning of the shoes especially sports shoes.
From what has been said so far, the necessity arises of resolving the technical problem of finding a machine configured in such a way as to enable the shoe, or one or more pairs of shoes to be gripped, which removes the dirt also by means of washing, and applies the final protective care.